The Wedding
by Hannah Katie
Summary: Cassie and Ric are getting married and have invited their closest friends and family to London for the week of their wedding. Includes love triangles, fights and missing children as well as the possibility of Mattie stopping the wedding.


You just have to pretend a few things as I started to write this story ages ago:

Kirsty never left or got pregnant

Belle didn't die and her and Aden continued to date until she left

Annie and Jai still live in Summer Bay

Martha and Hugo never went on the run or got in trouble with the police.

Are you sure you want to do this?" Drew reached out to help Mattie out of the taxi.

"No" Mattie grabbed her case and pulled it onto the pavement "but we're here now." There were a few reasons Mattie didn't want to be in England, it was cold and wet, and she didn't want to see her ex boyfriend marry her best friend. Mattie had refused to go when she first received the invitation but after speaking to some of her old friends she changed her mind and agreed to go. Unfortunately for Drew that turned Mattie into the worst housemate ever. He had to help her choose every outfit, look through all her shoes and jewellery and even her underwear not that he minded that task. "At least it's a nice hotel" Mattie looked up glad that she wasn't having to pay for the room as seen as he had just quit her job there was no way she could afford flights and a room.

"I wonder how they're paying for it all"

"Ric earns quite a lot with his garage. And I made him open an account when we first got together for our wedding. So he's been saving up for a long time" Mattie coughed awkwardly trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill.

"We don't have to do this" Drew told her softly reaching out to wipe away one of her loose tears.

"No it's fine. It's just been a long day. Let's do this!" Mattie led him into the hotel.

"Mattie! Drew!" Belle beckoned them over and handed them keys to their rooms "I hope you like them." Drew raised an eyebrow at Mattie as Belle turned away and they made their way towards the lift, it was as if she had completely forgotten they were meant to be friends. "Oh it's nice to see you by the way" Belle shouted after them just before the lift doors closed.

"I've changed my mind. I want to go home" Mattie moaned resting her head on Drew's shoulder.

Martha collapsed on the bed next to Hugo "I can't wait to see everyone" Martha grinned "you'll love Mattie. Jack did. He'd be so happy for us"

"I know-" Hugo groaned as they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Look who I found" Xavier stepped to the side as Hugo opened the door wider to reveal a tired but excited looking Lucas.

"Good to see you cousin" Lucas hugged Hugo and caught sight of Martha "or should I say cousins" Martha rushed over pulling Lucas from Hugo into her own arms glad that he had accepted her and Hugo's relationship. "Mattie's in room 409 by the way. I asked Belle when I got here" Martha squealed and ran down the corridor knocking on the door. Her squeal turned into a scream when it opened to reveal Mattie.

"You look amazing" Martha hugged her old friend as Drew came out of his own room next door to see what all the screaming was about and was dragged into the hug. "I've missed you so much, both of you" Martha stepped back "I'm glad you came even after everything-"

"Let's not talk about it. Now where are Hugo and Xavier? I'm desperate to meet them"

"Right here" Xavier and Hugo stepped into view.

"Gorgeous and cheeky, just like Jack and Lucas" Mattie laughed as Xavier bowed down to her.

"Ignore him" Hugo pushed him out of the way "it's good to finally meet you after hearing so much about you?"

"All good I hope?"

"Of course"

"I don't even know why we're here" Nicole moaned dragging her case to the lift.

"We were invited"

"No Aden, you were invited. You're the one that's friends with them"

"And you're my date. I bought you a new dress and a new pair of shoes, so could you please stop complaining" Aden took Nicole's case from her as they stepped out into the corridor; he'd already dropped his own in his room on the floor below.

"Nic hey" Xavier called out as he caught sight of his friend. Nicole smiled for the first time upon arriving. Xavier, Martha and Hugo had already been in London for a week so Nicole was happy to be reunited with them. The group exchanged hugs and introductions between those who didn't know each other.

"So are you two together?" Nicole flicked her eyes between Mattie and Drew, Mattie leaning into Drew's arms and Drew wrapping a strand of Mattie's long blond hair around his fingers. The two blushed and jumped apart making the rest of the group laugh.

"Just good friends"

"Great" Aden pushed Nicole towards her room before she could start flirting with Drew "we'll catch you later"

"So that's Belle's ex boyfriend?" Nicole sat down on the huge bed as Aden placed her case down next to the wardrobe "you must have been a let down after him" Nicole giggled but stopped abruptly as Aden continued to look down at her case "you're not over her are you?"

"I'll see you in a bit" Aden ruffled Nicole's hair before leaving.

"There's my answer then" Nicole lay back on the bed wondering again why she was here.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married" Sally took hold of Ric and Cassie's hands "I'm so proud of you"

Ric rolled his eyes "Sal, this is a bar, we're meant to be laughing not crying"

"Get some more drinks in then" Alf boomed.

"I agree" Ric's eyes widened in surprise at Annie "non alcoholic drinks" she pointed to her empty can of coke in front of her.

"You're starting a bit early aren't in front of her.

"You're starting a bit early aren't you?" Morag glanced at her watch, it was 3.30pm.

"This is a celebration. We haven't been together in years" Cassie looked around at the group that had formed in the bar. There was Sally still clinging onto her and Ric, Alf, Morag, Geoff and Annie sat taking everything in, Miles and Kirsty playing with Pippa, Lilly and Olly and Ruby and Jai looking extremely loved up.

"So is everyone here?" Geoff woke Cassie up from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm hoping the others will come down later so we can have everyone together" Cassie forced a smile even though everyone was thinking the same thing, Mattie was never gonna come down, Cassie was shocked she'd even turned up.


End file.
